You Know The Rules
by DTraeger134
Summary: A short something I had rattling in my head for a few days. WillXOCXHannibal Warning: Soft Smutness


Warmth was the first thing that registered to her as she woke. No heavy blanket, only the light caress of the satin sheet over her waist and thighs. But still she was warm, heat radiating from behind and in front of her body.

Sunlight came through the bay windows, streaming through sheer curtains. They were white, but just heavy enough to cast a soft glow around the open room. The king sized bed she lay on sat in the middle of the room.

She stretched her legs, brushing against the pair behind her. They were bulky and hard on her softer two. Hairy too.

She wrinkled her nose and smiled. The woman moved her feet slightly, up and down their calf to feel the curls. An arm tightened around her torso. She moved her own arm to overlap his, feeling those same curls under her fingertips. She ran her fingernails up and down their arm, earning her a hum of delight from behind.

"Good morning, Pet"

The voice was rough, husky from the sleep. It rang in her ear as they moved, their chest flush against her back. She could just barely feel the roughness from his beard on her porcelain cheek.

Again the woman smiled, not opening her eyes. She relaxed into the embrace of the other.

"Good morning, Mr. Graham."

She felt that bread tickle the back of her neck as Will peppered light kisses at the base of her skull and continued down her neck. Not so much kisses maybe, more like a light touching of his lips to her skin.

Her eyelids opened, sleepy hazel eyes looking around lazily. As she felt the kisses trail down her back, she studied the third person in the bed in front of her. Hair that was normally so kept and neat stuck out this way and that. Lines on his face, revealing a life lived smiling.

She stuck out a hand and smoothed down some of those stuck up ends. Just barely touching him as to not wake the sleeping man.

Will shifted behind her, moving his arm up under her head, wrapping it across her collarbone. Warmth from his hot skin seeped into her flesh. The other arm she had been playing with moved down her side to rest on her outer thigh. It was deliberate, touching as much skin as he could with his palm. He kneaded a small spot with his thumb.

He brought his nose to her shoulder. She felt him trail up from her shoulder along her neck to rest just behind her ear. She heard him inhale lightly, breathing her in.

Many things happened then, almost simultaneously.

WIll exhaled hotly against her neck. It was warm but chilled her spine. There was a desperate need to the action, as there was with his following actions. The hand that rested on her thigh moved behind her. He hooked his arm under her knee and pulled up, his arm hooked under her thigh. She felt the dull ache of his fingers digging in to the soft flesh of her inner leg. His other hand splayed across her chest and held her to him, determined not to let her move.

She gave a gasp at these actions. Chastised herself for being off guard. She should know to expect this kind of behaviour from the both of them. Always keeping her on her toes.

The woman hummed and shivered when he made his want known. She felt it against her, nudging her backside and moving, slipping between that space where her legs joined. He rested just at the opening there. The smiled never left her lips.

Her hand flew to between her legs to help guide him in. She tried her best to make it quick, but he held her firmly in place. He controlled the situation. He held the cards.

It was agonizingly slow, the pace he set. Languid and lazy. He breathed deep and heavy, lingering at her shoulder. Hs other arm held her leg up in place, allowing for better access and room.

Will kept it steady, that same slow speed. Every thrush was hard though, almost as if to remind her who had the power. Who was dominant in this moment. And there was no question between them in that matter.

A small gasp escaped her lips followed by another. They continued and grew in volume. Will released her chest to move his hand over her mouth.

"You know this game," he growled in her ear. "The rules."

She nodded fiercely, losing herself to the bliss. Her eyes ran over the sleeping man in front of her as Will slowly fucked behind her.

Don't wake Hannibal. That was the rule. Well, more like see how far we can go before he wakes. They play this game often. And sometimes she pays it with the other man as well. Truth be told, Will and Hannibal played plenty of games with her.

The game they played this time was getting to be too much. Eyes drifted shut. She panted against his hand, her har breathing muffled in his palm. Even still, it wasn't enough to keep it quiet as Will kept up his torture. He knew without a doubt with would drive her to madness.

She lost the game.

Her eyes opened and caught the gaze of the man in front of her. Eyes almost black. They were still clouded with sleep, yet seemed to analyze with a dangerous glint in them.

Her breath caught and could feel his stare all over her skin. She had no idea how long he had watched, how long her eyes had been closed. How long had she been lost to Will?

But she watched Hannibal watch her. Notice every movement made between the two. Take in the way Will's hand gripped her jaw, quieting her.

Those black eyes flicked back and forth between her own face and Will's. He took in both of their expressions. Hers was wide eyes and flustered, her mouth still covered with Will's hand. Eyes so desperate for some kind of release instead of this limbo WIll kept her suspended in.

His watching did not distract her. It pleased her. He enjoyed watching the two of them, and she loved doing things that pleased him.

Hannibal raised his hand to her cheek, barely brushing against Will's hand there. Enough to let him know he was there. Will did not falter, only moved his hand from her mouth to around her throat. Will opened his eyes to watch the French man.

The French man took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and leaned in close. His eyes never left hers.

"My Pet," he rumbled, his voice thick with sleep and an accent. "I think you lost the game."

His lips captured hers in a sweet kiss. A nibble with sharp teeth on her bottom lip gave him access to her mouth. And he made sure to explore every crevasse. His hand left her chin and crept between her legs to rub small circles with his thumb. That wonderful spot just above where she and Will were joined.

It was almost instant, the wave of orgasm that came over her. Any noise she made was devoured by Hannibal. Her back arched, pushing her chest against Hannibal.

At the same moment, Will's pace changed just a hair. He growled low, the only warning for the teeth that sank into her shoulder. It was warm and stung. His teeth broke skin and it dripped down her collarbone and to the sheets.

A moment passed, Will was still. He released her from his jaw and lowered her leg, but kept his hand on her thigh as before.

The two men acknowledged each other, a silent communication passing between them. Wills breath was rough and ragged while the other's was even and deep. Hannibal leaned in close, not breaking eye contact with the other man until the last second and that trail of blood. He placed a soft kiss at the bite mark. Will's hand stayed at her neck, applying a soft pressure.

Will spoke from behind her. "Now Pet, he's right you know. You lost the game." She could hear the devilish smile on his lips.

She shivered at that smile, despite the warmth around her. He spoke after Will, with a grin that could have mirrored Will's. The grin of a predator. Of someone who is famished and she had a neon sign on her that sreamed EAT ME.

"Oh yes, Pet. You did. You know the rules."


End file.
